Tuya, solo tuya
by Ligia Rodriguez
Summary: OS para el concurso Pollaward; Bella nos cuenta la historia de cómo su esposo Edward la secuestra para en base al más puro sexo, acerla suya y reclamarla; Para ella, Edward es un mujeriego y egocéntrico incurable y ella lo desprecia y lo desea a la vez!


**Tuya, solo tuya**

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es un invento mío.

**Nombre del Fic: **Tuya, solo tuya

**Nombre del Autor: **Ligia Rodríguez

**Número de Palabras: **5007 (Según Word)

**Advertencias****: **La historia es categoría M (Mature) porque contiene tema sexual explícito y un lenguaje no apropiado para menores o personas susceptibles, si alguien sensible a esto que acabo de citar lee, lo hace en base a su propio riesgo.

**Tipo de Edward: **Domward y Possesiveward

**Nota de autor: **Es mi primera historia larga, y con larga me refiero a la cantidad de palabras, definitivamente no me considero ni remotamente buena como otras escritoras pero tenía ganas de participar y pues aquí está la historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Tuya, solo tuya**

**Bella POV**

Sigo sin entender cómo fue que me enamoré de un idiota así, en serio, a veces dudo si quiera que este matrimonio vaya a funcionar, sí sé que soy dramática, pero a veces siento que todo esto no es más que una tonta ilusión, sinceramente y siendo honestos es casi imposible que yo una de las chicas más normales que puedas conocer esté con él, es decir, y para que puedan entender a qué me refiero, cuando Edward y yo nos conocimos en la universidad yo era la típica chica que estudiaba y salía lo justo, no era una nerd que se pasaba los días encerrada pero tampoco me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, no me considero una belleza en toda regla pero tampoco soy la más fea, es como dije ya normal, creo que mi principal característica es mi largo cabello castaño, aunque mi esposo dice que le encanta mi boca; Sin embargo, Edward es toda una belleza, es el hombre más hermoso que haya conocido, y no porque sea mi esposo, definitivamente todo en él te invita a pensar en sexo, lujuria, pasión, incluso su personalidad, sé que sonara extraño, pero eso fue lo que más me llamo la atención de todo lo que él era. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la forma en que empezó todo.

**Flash back**

Edward era estudiante de medicina y yo de psicología cuando nos conocimos en una de las clases que tuvimos que compartir en aquel entonces, cuando entre al salón de clases noté un gran revuelo, mis compañeras estaban demasiado arregladas, peinadas y maquilladas, obvio eso debió darme un indicio de que algo extraño pasaba o iba a pasar, pero no a mí, yo andaba lo suficientemente distraída pensando en mi próxima cita con mi casi novio Seth, por lo que entré y me senté justamente en la silla del medio de la última fila de la izquierda, a mi alrededor quedaban otras sillas vacías porque todas mis compañeras estaban rodeando a una sola, me quedé por un segundo extrañada que incluso mis muy buenas amigas Jane y Victoria se encontraban rodeando a esa persona por lo que la curiosidad pudo más en mí y busqué con la mirada lo que fuera tan interesante, e inmediatamente mis ojos lo vieron, era el hombre más sexy que había visto, y claro que lo conocía, no era otro que el enigmático Edward Cullen. ¡Maldición! Pensé, ¿Cómo es posible?, de todas las personas que esperaba en esta clase, justamente él no era uno de los que contaba, no era que me caía mal ni mucho menos, simplemente que él tenía fama de mujeriego, egocéntrico, actuaba con bandera de sincero y alma de mentiroso, era capaz hasta de jurar amor con tal de tener a todas las chicas con las que salía entretenidas, es cariñoso con todas y siempre una víctima, en fin es alguien que no sabe lo que quiere, es más, según mi punto de vista, no se quiere él mismo, me parece, que solo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas; la lista de mujeres que han estado con él es inmensa, los rumores, los chismes todo apunta a que aparte de la belleza extrema que lo caracteriza, tiene intereses sexuales bastante particulares, ¡Dios parece que me he sonrojado de nuevo! Y que para él, lo normal es lo que para nosotros demás simples mortales son los juegos sexuales más tórridos y sensuales.

¡Buenas tardes jóvenes! – Dijo el Profesor Eleazar entrando en el salón – disculpen la tardanza, estaba buscando el listado en registro –mientras hablaba miraba a todos los presentes- Como saben mi nombre es Eleazar Denaly, este semestre estaré con ustedes en esta materia, como ya sabrán también en mi clase se trabaja en grupos, pero ustedes son sólo 20 estudiantes, por lo que trabajaran en parejas.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! –pensaba aterrorizada- Ya entiendo porque todas estaban así, querían la oportunidad de trabar con Edward y así ser parte de la famosa lista de mujeres del gran Edward Cullen; mientras todas ellas cruzaban dedos para ser sus compañeras, yo oraba para no serlo. Mientras el profesor decía quiénes serían los compañeros, Cullen y Vulturi, vi como Renata sonreía feliz, mientras o soltaba todo el aire contenido, Swan y Hale y me ruborizaba de nuevo al escuchar eso, ya quera ni más ni menos que el mejor amigo de Edward, y no poco atractivo Jasper Hale, lo único redimible en Jasper es que es novio de la simpática Alice Brandon, una estudiante de diseño de modas, por lo que se podía ver, estaban bastante enamorados y dentro de lo que cabe era bastante respetuoso con las chicas. El profesor terminó de asignar las parejas, luego nos puso una guía de 130 preguntas para entregarle en la próxima clase y nos dijo que podíamos juntarnos con nuestras parejas para planificar y trabajar en equipo.

Jasper vino a donde estaba sentada y tomó una de las sillas libres

¡Hey! –me dijo- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien –conteste- ¿Tú?

Pues bien –luego de esto un molesto silencio, que fue roto cuando Jasper dijo –Bien, pues dime como te resulta mejor eso de juntarnos, es decir ¿A qué hora? Y ¿Dónde?

Umm, yo vivo en un apartamento por aquí cerca, podemos quedar ahí o en la biblioteca de la Universidad –le dije- Y con respecto a lo de la hora, pues igual, no me importa mientras no sea muy tarde.

Creo que lo de tu apartamento por el momento es demasiado, pues primero tenemos que buscar la información y acordar a quién le toca qué –dijo serio.

Me gustó mucho que pensara así, pues era un gran indicio de que era una persona responsable con los trabajos y los estudios, y yo realmente odiaría tener que hacerlo todo sola.

Si, bueno pues yo tomaré las primeras 65 y tú toma las últimas –dije- luego podemos quedar para juntarlas y pasarlas a limpio ¿Te parece?

Sí, por mí perfecto –dijo él.

Jóvenes recuerden que estos trabajos deben ser entregados a computadora con letra tamaño doce y el tipo de letra calibri, la clase a terminado, si desean pueden retirarse, nos vemos la próxima semana, con la guía completa y ninguna excusa pues como la mayoría sabe no las acepto –nos dijo el profesor con una penetrante mirada.

Bueno, ya oíste lo que dijo Eleazar, así que vamos a tratar de tenerlo todo listo para el viernes y juntarnos el sábado, toma mi celular 555-8962 y nos hablamos –me dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

Ok, entonces nos vemos el sábado aquí en la biblioteca a las 9:30 de la mañana ¿está bien? –dije

Perfecto –me contesto Jasper.

Ok –dije de nuevo- Mi celular es 555-1793, cualquier cambio en los planes me avisas.

Bien, hasta entonces Isabella –me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Bella -le contesté, el me miro extrañado- Prefiero que me digan Bella, Isabella sólo me dicen mis padres cuando están muy enojados y los profesores.

Ahh pues bien, entonces hasta luego Bella –me dijo con una adorable sonrisa y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Afuera lo esperaba Edward con su club de fans.

**Edward POV**

Jas, amigo, ¿es dulce la vida o qué? –dijo Edward

Si te refieres al hecho de tener mujeres detrás de ti como perros falderos, déjame decirte, qué cuando encuentras a la correcta, lo demás pierde sentido –dijo con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

¡Vamos Jasper! ¡Amigo! Suenas como todos los idiotas de los que prometimos nunca ser, te vas a dejar envolver en las garras de esa chica sin luchar –dije en tono serio.

Lo siento, ya caí, y definitivamente no me quiero levantar –dijo viendo hacia donde estaba su novia Alice.

¡Arg! ¡Maldición! Otro amigo que pierdo –dije enojado.

No me has perdido, estoy aquí, solo tienes que aceptar el hecho de que en verdad estoy enamorado de Alice, ¡Demonios! Tenemos unos años juntos ya, es momento de que lo aceptes Ed –dijo con tono bromista.

Si, si, si, lo que sea –contesté.

Oye cambiando de tema, veo que te tocó trabajar con Renata –dijo jugando- sé que trabajaran muy bien uno con otro –y se rio a carcajadas.

No me jodas hombre, que la tipa es una acosadora, desde que lo hice con ella el año pasado no ha dejado de perseguirme, no entiende que esta polla no tiene ni tendrá dueña y ni siquiera es buena haciendo orales –dije con mi risita autosuficiente.

Por favor Edward, sabes que te gusta estar con ella –dijo tomándome el pelo.

No, en serio, ni siquiera es muy inteligente, esta maldita materia me va a volver loco si tengo que trabajar con ella todo el tiempo –dije ahora si serio- Tendré que hablar con Eleazar y preguntarle si puedo cambiar.

¿Y con quién trabajarás? –Preguntó Jasper- Va a ser lo mismo con todas, somos 20 alumnos 8 hombres y 12 mujeres, y de esas doce ¿Con cuántas te has acostado? ¿11?

Más respeto, esta polla mía solamente la han tocado 8 chicas de ese salón, y puedo trabajar con quién sea, incluso con Isabella, tu compañera –dije sonriendo.

Jasper soltó una gran carcajada –No Edward, verás no todas las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies, y creo que Bella es una de ellas.

¿Con que Bella eh? –dije.

Si, así le gusta que le digan, es muy responsable y agradable –dijo él.

Lo que sea hermano, nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos, a mis juegos de seducción y sobre todo, ninguna mujer que he querido meter a mi cama o hablando correctamente a la que le he querido meter mi polla ha podido resistírseme –dije muy pagado de mí mismo, sabiendo que estaba en todo lo correcto.

Está bien Edward, como digas, pero un día te vas a enamorar, y querrás meterte todas tus mierdas de no enamoramiento por lo más profundo, y cuando eso pasé estaré ahí, y te diré ¡te lo dije imbécil! –dijo Jasper caminando para buscar a Alice.

Ya veremos –le grite mientras iba a buscar alguna de mis mujeres para almorzar.

Vi como Alice y Jasper se daban un beso de esos dulces y quise vomitar; definitivamente, no estaba hecho para el amor.

**Bella POV**

Me agradaba mucho trabajar con Jasper, era un buen compañero, luego de ese primer trabajo y otros más en el transcurso de la materia, me di cuenta de lo especial que era ese chico, se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, podía hablarle de todo, incluso de mis problemas con Seth, lo único malo que tenía era al imbécil de Cullen como amigo, ese chico en serio era asqueroso, no paraba de molestarme; por otro lado, debía admitir que también gracias a Jasper había conocido a Alice, que también era una muy buena amiga, también estaba su hermana Rosalie, y el novio de esta Emmett, me agradaban mucho, los consideraba unos amigos y eso que hacía casi nada de tiempo que los conocía.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la universidad cuando sentía que alguien me agarraba por las caderas.

¡Suéltame! maldito idiota –dije enfadada.

Pero muñequita, no te enfades, solo quería saludarte –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no me toques animal? –Le conteste- Estoy harta de toda esta mierda, no soy una de tus putas, no me interesa serlo, tengo novio, así que por una vez, escucha otra maldita voz que no sea la tuya propia y entiéndelo, ¡déjame en paz! –le grite bastante enojada.

¡Cielos Bella! No tienes que ser tan dramática –dijo un poco apenado.

No, es que en serio estoy harta, me robas los besos, me tocas donde quieres y me hablas como si fuera una fulana, tienes que entenderlo que no todas las mujeres quieren ser objetos sexuales –le dije más calmada.

Oye, oye –dijo él- La única vez que te robe aquel beso mientras estuvimos en la piscina me pegaste una cachetada tan fuerte, que nunca más lo he vuelto a hacer, sí te toco es porque me encanta ver ese sonrojo que me das cuando lo hago, como si estuvieras avergonzada por ser descubierta deseando algo y si te hablo como te hablo, es porque maldición me encantas muñeca –dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo- sé que no eres una puta, yo te respeto por no serlo, y no quisiera que lo fueras –dije tomando un largo respiro- No me importa que tengas novio, porque sé que no lo amas y que eso no va a durar, simplemente no te has dado cuenta de lo que quieres todavía y con respecto a lo de que no te interesa ser mía –dijo con un tonto sensual, ronco y seductor- permite dudarlo princesa, he visto tus sonrojos, he notado como se endurecen tus pezones cuando "accidentalmente" te toco y como te enojas cuando me ves con otras chicas –dijo- pero gatita, no tienes que estarlo, aunque joda con otras, la única que ocupa mis más hondos deseos eres tú.

A todo esto yo estaba anonadada, no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de los labios de Edward, varias veces me ha declarado sus intenciones de meterme en su cama, pero nunca me lo había dicho con tantas palabras, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que notaba mis reacciones a sus conductas, definitivamente estaba jodida.

Si bebe, sorpréndete, porque podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras –me decía mientras se acercaba a mí muy sensualmente- pero al final de cuentas, serás mía, tarde o temprano serás solo mía.

Y me beso, no fue un beso dulce, como aquel en la piscina, fue un beso dominante, ambos tratando de dominar al otro, y caí, como la gran idiota encaprichada de Cullen, lo bese con todas las ganas que le tenía, con todo el deseo acumulado, nuestras lenguas batallaban la una con la otra, sus manos en todo mi cuerpo, las sentía en mis costados, en mi espalda, en mis nalgas, en mis senos, Dios iba a morir de combustión espontánea; mis manos tampoco estaban quietas, acaricie ese hermoso cabello, rasguñe su espalda por encima de la ropa, deslice mis manos a su paquete, y ¡que paquete! Definitivamente era el más largo que había sentido. Mientras ambos jadeábamos en busca de aliento recapacite sobre lo que estaba haciendo y aunque se sentía malditamente bien, debía tener presente a Seth, yo no era así, no iba a engañarlo, no con Edward Cullen, y definitivamente no así, en el mismísimo medio de la universidad; por lo que me separe de Edward.

¡Maldición! Esto no debió pasar, lo siento –dije alejándome rápido.

Bella espera –él intentó agarrarme por las muñecas, pero pude alejarme.

Entre en mi carro y empecé a golpear el guía como una loca, rayos en que estaba pensando, le di poder sobre mí, ahora él sabe a ciencia cierta que sí lo deseo, y que no soy inmune como lo hacía creer, rayos sentía mucha rabia contra mí misma, estaba llorando de pura impotencia.

**Edward POV**

Los días fueron pasando y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba evitándome, ya no la veía en la universidad sola, siempre encontraba excusas para irse con otra persona, no atendía mis llamadas, no salía con nuestros amigos en común y nunca me abrió la puerta de su casa las veces que fui, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que estaba ahí, por lo menos una de las veces que fui. Definitivamente, esa pequeña ninfa me había embrujado, yo el famoso Edward Cullen estaba desquiciado pensando en ella y en las diferentes formas en que podría tenerla, no paraba de darle mente e insistir con las formas en que Bella pudiera ser parte de mi vida, sí la deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser, y sí la imaginaba en miles de posiciones en las que podría proclamarla como mía y sembrar mi semilla en ella, pero era ese pensamiento, marcarla como mía el que me perturbaba, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Rayos! Me enamore de Isabella Swan y para ella, yo era menos que nada.

Tenía que hacerla mía, fuera como fuera, ella tenía que ser mía, y sabía exactamente como lo lograría.

**Bella POV**

En estos días estuve evitando a Edward porque había alterado todo, había roto mi relación con Seth que ya de antemano era una mierda, pero aun así me estaba aferrando a ella, después que lo bese, ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo pensaba en esos labios sobre los míos, en sus manos acariciándome y su enorme polla. Lo evitaba a toda costa, hablarle, estar con él a solas, todo; pero hoy no pude evitar venir al cumpleaños de Alice, y se con certeza que el estará allí, íbamos a ir a una disco, y Alice me había pedido que viniera, no pude decirle que no, por lo que aquí estaba, en la puerta del local, con un vestido rojo corto por encima de las rodillas, estilo corsette, con unos mega tacones, quería estar bella para él, aunque si alguien se atreviera si quiera a sugerirlo, lo negaría con todas mis fuerzas. Respire profundo varias veces, y empecé a caminar para encontrarme con los chicos, pero antes de haber dado un paso, unas manos taparon mi boca con un paño, me vendaron los ojos y me cargaron para llevarme a algún lugar, estaba aterrorizada, ¡Dios! Aterrorizada era poco, ¿Qué querrían de mí? Estaba forcejeando para soltarme, hasta que sentí que por la falta de aire todo se ponía más negro a mí alrededor, no quería caer en la inconsciencia, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, me sentía cansada, y cerrando mis ojos deje de luchar.

Cuando abrí los ojos me molestó la luz en un primer momento, pero poco a poco empezaba a adaptarme, finalmente desperté totalmente y estaba acostada en una cama, intente moverme pero no podía, estaba esposada a los barrotes de la cama; y mientras forcejaba tratando de liberarme, entró Edward con sólo unos pantalones negros.

¡Maldito infeliz! Es que te has vuelto loco –le dije con rabia pero más tranquila al saber que era sólo él.

Muñequita, no me dabas otra opción –dijo con un tono de voz bastante calmado- Intente acercarme a ti en todas las formas y siempre me rechazaste, por lo que me vi obligado a hacer esto.

¿Estás loco? Esto es un secuestro –le dije molesta.

No, no es secuestro, porque cuando termine contigo, rogarás que no pare –dijo con una sonrisa sexy- Pero primero tengo que castigarte por esconderte de mí.

¿Castigarme? –pregunte.

Si bebe, tienes que aprender a no esconderte de mí, eres mía muñeca –decía acercándose cada vez más a la cama.

No te pertenezco nada, bastardo, suéltame y dejemos esto por las buenas –dije tratando de calmarme.

Bella mírame –me dijo- no lo hice, él me tomó por la barbilla y suavemente levanto mi rostro- Me costó un poco descubrirlo, y sé que no es la mejor forma de demostrarlo, pero te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, de tus labios, de tu forma de ser, de tus estúpidas manías, de ese cuerpo sensual que me invita a pensar en las formas más sucias de hundirme en él, pero sobre todo adoro ese espíritu que te caracteriza.

No podía articular palabra, estaba en shock, ni en mis más locas fantasías imagine escuchar de sus labios algo así.

Por favor, por favor muñeca, no puedo prometerte que seré el príncipe azul que buscas o te mereces, pero daré lo mejor de mí para ser el hombre que puede estar a tu lado, sólo dame una oportunidad, no me rechaces –dijo con una mirada tierna.

Oh Edward –dije con lágrimas- no podría decirte que no a ti, ni a esa hermosa declaración, yo también me siento bastante atraída por ti; así que sí, te daré la oportunidad que me pides.

Bien muñeca –dijo acariciando mis labios con su dedo pulgar- pero ahora basta de cursilerías, te mereces un castigo y voy a dártelo. Apoya tus rodillas y manos en la cama, inmediatamente lo hice poniéndome en la típica posición de perrito, él acaricio mis piernas y subió mi vestido, cuando estuvo a la altura de las caderas lo escucha gruñir, al parecer ya había visto mi tanga.

¿Todo esto es para mí muñeca? –dijo todo sexy acariciando mis nalgas y luego dando un suave golpecito que me hizo jadear, empezaba a humedecerme y estoy segura que él podría darse perfecta cuenta. Edward acariciaba mi trasero suavemente y de repente soltó una fuerte nalgada- Esto es por esconderte estos días de mí- me acarició nuevamente- Esta por jugar con mi mente, mientras me consumía pensando en las maneras de poder tenerte –me acarició de nuevo- y este –sonó y se sintió mucho más fuerte- es por dejar que ese niñito Seth, te tocara.

No podía evitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, estaba más húmeda de lo que nunca había estado, sólo quería alcanzar el orgasmo que poco a poco se estaba construyendo en mi interior al sentir sus manos acariciarme y golpearme, y escucharlo hablar así con ese tono dominante y altivo.

Vamos nena, déjate ir, entrégamelo todo, déjame escucharte gemir –me decía Edward con ese tono que sólo me hacía retorcerme aún más de placer; por lo que lo dejé ir, y alcancé las puertas del paraíso con un orgasmo tan poderoso como nunca antes sentí. Edward me soltó las esposas y me las acarició borrando las marcas que pudieron haber dejado, me dio un suave beso y me recostó en la cama. Yo aún respira entrecortadamente, no podía hacer nada, más que dejarme acostar, poco a poco él fue deslizando mi vestido, hasta que me lo quito por completo, dejándome con mi tanga y sostén solamente.

Eres magnífica muñeca, tu cuerpo invita al pecado, y eso justamente es lo que vamos a hacer –me dijo acariciando mis brazos- la noche es larga y la vamos a aprovechar.

Edward me tumbó con maestría en la cama mientras se inclinaba a besarme y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, las chispas podían sentirse, mi cuerpo ardía con las llamas del deseo.

Edward se acercó a mí, borrando el espacio que nos separaba y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta nos estábamos fundiendo en un beso lleno de necesidad, demostrándonos cuanto deseo acumulado estábamos sintiendo. Su lengua y la mía danzando en ese baile único y sensual. Luego el me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo más hacia él, lo tome por el rostro y me lance a besarlo llena de entusiasmo. Acaricie su rostro mientras el acariciaba mi cintura. El beso se profundizo comenzando el juego entre nuestras lenguas, comenzó a dar mordiscos en mi labio inferior para después bajar por mi cuello, lo cual agradecí porque el aire me estaba faltando. Estábamos demasiado ocupados besándonos y tentándonos con las manos.

Lleve mis manos a su pecho y lo acaricie suavemente, en ese momento contemple su torso y me quede un rato embobada viéndolo, pero me percaté de que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo, me sonroje y él me atrajo para seguirme besando. Dirigió sus manos a mis piernas y las fue acariciando, entonces me tomo desprevenida, nos levantó sin dificultad, tomándome por el trasero, y sentándome a horcajadas encima de él. Acaricio mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi espalda, rozaba mis pechos y cada una de esas caricias me causaba placer hasta casi hacerme correr con sólo el tacto de sus manos.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello bajando por mi clavícula, la curva de mis pechos y así bajo llevándose consigo mi sostén, repartió besos por mi abdomen para luego subir de nuevo y atrapar uno de mis pechos. Comenzó a lamer uno de ellos y me hizo gemir de placer, esto lo alentó pues se encargó del otro consiguiendo el mismo efecto. Lo tome por el pelo y lo atraje de vuelta a mi boca para comenzar a besarnos otra vez. Con sus manos seguía acariciando mis pechos y yo jadeaba en su boca, fue bajando en sus caricias, hasta que llego a mi tanga, acaricio el contorno y sin dejar de besarme las arrancó provocando más deseo en mí ya adolorido cuerpo. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, excitada y lista frente a Edward.

Rápidamente, Edward mi giro en la cama, ahora él estaba sobre mí, se separó acaricio mi mejilla y clavo su mirada en la mía, como pidiéndome permiso, me sonrío y se removió colocando su miembro en la entrada de mi centro.

Muñequita, te prometo que te gustará, y te juro por lo más sagrado que te haré gritar hasta que no te salga la voz- me dijo con ese tono ronco, que delataba su ansiedad.

Edward entro en mí rápido, de una sola estocada ¡Esto era completamente superior! Dios sentirlo todo él dentro de mí, estuve a punto de correrme de nuevo. Pacientemente fue marcando el ritmo de sus embestidas y mis jadeos y gemidos se sincronizaron con estas. Todo el placer que Edward sentía se reflejaba en su rostro y su sonrisa que se veía especial y él se inclinó para besarme con necesidad. El ritmo de las embestidas se fue intensificando causándome aún más placer, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y Edward gruño con deleite, arqueando la espalda, lo atraje más dentro de mí, quería más, mucho más, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y gimiendo su nombre pedí lo que necesitaba- Ed bebé ne necesito más, más rápido, más fuerte- No paraba de gemir, estaba llegando al borde de la locura y él no dejaba de penetrarme una y otra vez, rápido y fuerte, justo cómo lo necesitaba.

Bella eres tan sensual –me dijo.

Más Edward más –dije sintiendo como su gran polla crecía aún más en mi interior.

El llevó mis piernas a su cintura haciendo que nuestra posición cambiara, empuje mi cadera hacia él y las sensaciones se intensificaron, me mordí el labio y clave mis uñas, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía Edward iba más rápido y llegaba más profundo, la sensación de tenerlo dentro, llenándome, saciándome era algo que nunca había sentido, algo que había esperado toda mi vida. En mi abdomen bajo sentí que miles de sensaciones se arremolinaban, estaba a punto de llegar y al parecer él también pues su gruñido se intensifico al igual que sus embestidas, los jadeos resonaban en la habitación, unas cuantas embestidas más y alcancé el orgasmo gritando su nombre. Edward embistió unas cuentas veces más y también llegó, se tumbó sobre mí pero sin descargar todo su peso. Clavo su rostro en mi cuello y sentí su respiración agitada, lo abrace y le di pequeños besos en el cuello. Después de unos pocos minutos, se levantó y clavo su mirada en la mía con una gran sonrisa, la misma que seguramente yo tenía.

Muñeca, después de esto, ningún hombre siquiera podrá mirarte, desde ahora eres mía –me dijo.

Me pare de la cama al escucharlo, todavía no estaba preparada para esto.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas? –me preguntó él.

Edward no soy una posesión, no soy tuya ni de nadie, estamos juntos ahora, pero no te pertenezco –dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a lo que supuse era un baño.

Pero antes de dar otro pasó si quiera, Edward ya estaba de pie, me agarró de los brazos y me giró hacia él, estábamos completamente desnudos, parados y enfrentándonos uno al otro con las miradas, él me sostuvo la mirada y muy tranquilamente me dijo –tomate el tiempo que quieras en aceptarlo, al final te darás cuenta de que eres mía.

Y me beso, me beso fuerte y agresivo, como si estuviera tratando de follarme con su lengua y yo, adicta a él, no hacía más que corresponderle. Edward me levantó en brazos, sosteniéndome en el aire y poniendo sus manos en mis glúteos, haciendo que mis brazos se deslizaran alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazara con mis piernas, sintiéndolo duro y erecto, listo para follar de nuevo, el me penetró sin contemplaciones, lo hizo rápido, justo como lo necesitábamos.

Di que eres mía o me paro –me dijo relentizando sus movimientos.

¡No pares! ¡No te atrevas a parar! Te necesito ahora Ed –le dije medio desesperada.

Di que eres mía, dilo –me dijo lamiendo mi cuello.

¡Sí! maldición ¡Sí! ¡Soy tuya! Tuya y solo tuya, pero por favor muévete –le grite.

Tus deseos son órdenes para mí princesa –dijo moviéndose de nuevo rápido dentro de mí.

Ambos gemíamos, y gruñíamos mientras las sensaciones iban aumentando.

Estoy tan cerca –me dijo él- Vente conmigo muñeca; y por Dios que lo hice. Menos mal que Edward me sostenía porque si no hubiera caído al piso, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo, lo sentí vaciarse en mí, regando su semilla y calentándome toda por dentro. Despacio Edward nos llevó de nuevo a la cama y nos acostamos juntos y abrazados.

Princesa, disculpa por traerte aquí de esta forma, sé que te asustaste y de nuevo lo siento, estamos en mi apartamento, que ahora también es tuyo, porque hablaba en serio Bella Swan, te quiero para mí, y quiero que seas mía siempre –me dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

¿Algo así como tu novia? –pregunto yo risueña.

Sabes que no soy así, pero si eso te hace feliz a ti, sí, quiero que seas mi novia –dijo él con su sonrisa petulante.

**Fin del flash back**

**Edward POV**

¿En qué piensas muñequita? –dijo Edward entrando a nuestra habitación y dándome un beso en los labios.

En lo imbécil que eras, y cómo inicio toda esta relación bebe –dijo molestándolo.

¿Imbécil? ¿Yo? –me dijo él.

Si amor, un mujeriego incorregible hasta que te enamoraste de esta chica normal con la que ya llevas 10 años de casado –dijo yo abrazándolo.

Lo que sea Bella, sabes que te amo, pero no me hagas repetirlo mucho, que dejo de ser yo mismo –y ambos nos reímos, pues si algo tenía presente es que él no es el prototipo de hombre romántico y cariñoso, pero cuando ama, lo hace por completo.

**Fin**


End file.
